wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
New User Guide
Welcome to WeAreWarriors Wikia, a place for you to write warrior cat fanfictions and roleplay with your own characters. If you're a newer user, don't understand it, or just want some reminders, this page will help you understand the basics of fanfiction, basics of roleplaying, making/requesting a cat, how to roleplay that cat(s), and more! What The Wiki Is About About Roleplay :WeAreWarriors Wikia or simply WAW (stands for WeAreWarriors Wiki), is an active roleplaying and fanfiction wiki for your warrior cats. Though it's quite active we still don't have many users, but because of the we know each other fairly well and we can get used to the newer users and give them a welcome to the wiki. For roleplay, the main Clans are CaveClan, StormClan and RockClan. ::The Clans: ::: :::CaveClan: ::::CaveClan is owned by Brams . CaveClan lives in a crystal-filled cave with multiple tunnels and streams. They border RockClan. Their skill is using tunnels and digging to their advantage. Their first leader was Quartz and the current leader is Bramblestar, the deputy is Firepoppy. :::RockClan: ::::RockClan is owned by Patch . RockClan lives on moorland, with trees and many tall rocky, almost mountain like hills. They border CaveClan and ShadeClan's old territory. Their current leader is Creekstar with Orchidbloom as deputy. :::StormClan: ::::StormClan is owned by Whiskers. StormClan lives in a marshy swamp. They don't particularly border any other Clans. Their founder was Talonfang, who named the Clan HiddenClan, but Hiddenstar took over and named it StormClan. The current leader is Swampstar with Morningwing as deputy. :::StarClan: ::::StarClan is the place where the deceased cats, who were worthy enough, go when they die. They have many landmarks, too many to name. They border Place of No Stars. StarClan has no leader or founder or deputy. :::Place of No Stars: ::::Place of No Stars is where deceased cats, who were not worthy enough to go to StarClan, go. They live a very dark forest, with landmarks kind of like StarClan. They border StarClan. They have no leader or founder or deputy. ::: :::Loners and Rogues: ::::Loners and Rogues live in the territory that is not claimed by the Clans. They wander around but don't have a specific home. They occasionally cross on to Clan and the cats end up chasing the loners or rouges away. :::Kittypets: ::::Kittypets live with their owners no where near the Clans. Most Kittypets have no interest on leaving their soft cozy home for the wild forest, but some are still brave enough to explore the woods, when their owners let them out. ::How To Join A Clan: :::Okay, since you have read those quick summaries and hopefully clicked those links, you should be ready to make your very first cat. Go to the your chosen Clans talkpage and reqeust to join, filling out this following form: ::::Name: Character's name ::::Appearance: Character's appearance (must be realistic) ::::Character: Character's personality ::::Rank: Character's rank (if this is your first cat, no higher ranks) :::Please don't request a high rank (leader, deputy, medicine cat), if you are a newer user, or mostly because they are already planned out. In the future, if you would like a cat in a higher rank contact the Clans owners. They'll tell you when a position is open. Don't beg for high ranks as begging won't get you closer to getting one at all, plus, begging is very annoying. As soon as you fill out the form, sign it with four ~~~~'s, any admin can approve or deny your request for any reasons. :::As soon as your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the The page format :::If there is a cat with the same name as yours, add an abbreviation for the Clan at the end of the page name. An example, there are two cats named Mallowpelt. One's in ShadeClan, the other one in CaveClan, for the second cat, the one in CaveClan, add the abbreviation, which for CaveClan is (CC) to the end of the page name. If there is two cats with the same name in the same Clan, add the abbreviation and a number to it. ::Roleplaying Rules and How To Roleplay: :::Now that you have a character, you should know the rules and basics of roleplay and this section. ::::*If you want anything to do with another person's cat, such as become mates, you must have that user's permission. ::::*Don't start something new, stick to the plot. ::::*Unless your the Clan's owner, you cannot add anything to the history, territory, or anything else at all. :::Read more rules here. :::In your first post, you don't have to make it complicated, if you don't know what is happening, just have your character sit around or wake up. Use good grammar when roleplaying; it makes your posts much easier to read. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. As soon as you're done with your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Now you're done! About Fanfiction :This wiki is also a fanfic wiki. There isn't much to say, but I'll list some fanfic types for you. ::*Non-canon - contains your own characters and has no connection to the canon places or characters ::*Canon - contains the canon characters (such as Bramblestar and Hollyleaf) and canon places :There are the two main types. You can also have a group story when multiple users write a story with you. Then there are one-shots, such as nine lives ceremonies, along with short stories, about 1-10 chapters, and there are also spoofs, in which you write funny stuff, and then there is songfics, and series'. There are many fanfic types and those are just some. There isn't much to add so view the rules here. Projects ::Project Charart: :::Project Charart makes sure each character has the right character art, and make sure it matches the description of the cat. ::Project Characters: :::Project Characters is devoted to bringing all the character pages in this wiki up to full completion and accuracy, while using the page format, without giving opinions on the characters, maintaining a detached and non-Clanist perspective on all character pages. ::Project Grammar and Spelling: :::This project is dedicated to making sure pages have proper spelling and grammar! Keeping correct grammar and spelling takes time, work, and effort, but many can do it, while some have good reasons for the mistakes in pages, and are not to blame, the pages should be fixed and while some have good reasons, others might just not want to bother. Whatever the reason, good or bad, pages with error should be fixed, that is why this project is here. ::Project Coding: :::This is a project where people submit their coding. We have Clan coding and page coding, and sigs and emoticons so far. People may request certain coding and people can submit coding as well! Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse